1. Field of the Invention
The field relates to integrated devices and methods for packaging the same. More particularly, the field relates to devices and methods for improving three-dimensional (3D) packaging and integration.
2. Description of the Related Art
Efforts are continually being made to minimize the size of integrated device packages. For example, it can be important to minimize both the height of an integrated device package (also referred to as “the package”) and the footprint of the package on an external device substrate, such as a printed circuit board (PCB). The size of the package can be based at least in part on the type of device to be packaged. For example, some integrated device packages can include more than one integrated device die. In some implementations with multiple device dies, the dies can simply be placed side by side on a package substrate, such as a leadframe or a PCB material. Placing the device dies adjacent one another on the package substrate can occupy valuable package real estate and can disadvantageously enlarge the footprint of the package on the external device substrate.
One way to reduce the package footprint on the external device substrate is to stack multiple integrated device dies on top of one another, instead of placing them adjacent one another. While stacking can reduce the area of the package substrate (and thereby reduce the footprint on the external device substrate), stacking can also increase the height of the package. In some arrangements, the tradeoff of increased height for reduced package footprint can be desirable. However, in other arrangements, the increased package height may interfere with design parameters of the external device. For example, mobile devices (such as mobile smartphones and tablet computers) are often small and thin so that they can easily be carried by a user. Consequently, the integrated device packages within mobile devices must also be as small as possible in both package footprint, or horizontal dimension, and package height, or vertical dimension, to accommodate the many different components within a mobile device. While mobile devices have been discussed as one example of the need for low profile and low footprint packaging techniques, it should be understood that low profile and low footprint integrated device packaging can be beneficial in a variety of devices and arrangements.
Thus, it can be advantageous to further reduce the height of integrated device packages to improve 3D device integration, while maintaining a reduced package footprint.